


Ferment

by purplesk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: 情感的產生，如發酵的過程，無人知曉何時被觸發、以及發生的過程——只是自然而然，演變成習慣。





	Ferment

**Author's Note:**

> 此文收錄於2016/9發行的同人本《The Light》

　　「所以，你喜歡我爸爸吧？」

　　

　　Chekov從他正在繪製的航線圖中抬頭，對於毫無預警，如突然打雷後沒給人任何反應時間就下起的傾盆大雨一樣的提問，感到有點震驚。他帶著詫異又困惑的眼神瞅著坐在他正對面的，目測大概只有十歲的小女孩瞧，並想起Sulu說過，這位小女孩有點早熟以及似乎有點聰明過頭——已經當習慣天才的Chekov確實不大適應目前的窘境，一向都是他讓人露出自己現在這副難為情的表情，鮮少有角色對調的時候。

　　天才領航員眨眨眼，那雙蔚藍雙眸正倒映著正前方那位表情十分堅定的女孩的可愛臉龐。Chekov尚未回覆，大腦已迅速分析目前的狀況，方才Demora的提問不像是用問號結尾，文法上當然是要用問號當句尾，但在Chekov聽來，她的尾音無上揚，而面部表情則顯示著一副理所當然的模樣。

　　真糟糕，就在那麼零點幾秒裡，Chekov的腦袋掠過不少他在戀愛路上的磕絆。Pavel Chekov智商高得嚇人，他也是品學兼優的好學生，在企業號上也是值得信賴又優秀的艦員，但，他好像很難拿到戀愛學分，這也是Chekov近年來比較苦惱的事。於此，面對眼前這「詢問」了一個感情問題的早熟小孩，他好像怎麼應對都不對。

　　據八卦站情報員Uhura中尉秘密透露，Sulu似乎跟他的伴侶出了一些狀況，目前聽說事情朝不怎麼圓滿的方向前進了，所以領航員默默地為眼前的小女孩感到些許悲傷。不過呢，在此時此刻，領航員想著，他不過是幫忙看顧一下Demora二十分鐘而已，居然被丟了一顆火燙燙的直球，這已經不是措手不及可以形容的了。於是，Chekov決定打太極，他乾笑兩聲化解一下目前的氣氛。

　　

　　「哈，你爸爸人很棒，他是很可靠的同事，大家都很喜歡他呢。」

　　

　　小女孩聞言後，她緊了緊清秀的雙眉，但臉上依舊呈現著懷疑的表情。Chekov感到莫名的緊張，雖然他根本不曉得這種沒由來的緊張到底是為何發作，但總之，他現在真的感覺到胃袋裡有隻大鳳蝶在撞他的胃壁。

　　

　　「好吧。」她模仿大人的口吻，並又嘆了口氣，好似決定放棄折磨Chekov。Demora挑眉，接著將視線轉回她眼前的PADD，歪著頭，像是又想起什麼似地，她又道：「那你不會跟我搶爸爸吧？」

　　

　　這下子天才領航員更困惑了，他忍不住發出了一聲極度不解的呻吟，但在接受到Demora的視線之後，還是決定將答案吞回肚裡，決定不做任何回應，免得引起不必要的麻煩。Chekov突然想起，人腦的結構是很有意思的，例如，要你不要去想大象，你腦中就一定會浮現大象的畫面。而眼前的狀況是Demora提起了舵手的事，即便現在他們的話題結束了，Chekov也很難回到自己的航線圖上，繼續專心致志地研究、輸入新的公式。

　 **童言無忌、童言無忌。** 他這麼告訴自己，大腦卻不聽使喚地不斷繪製出舵手抱著Demora、開懷又寵溺地笑著的模樣。

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov聽過一個古老的故事，有一個人他的東西不見了，而他懷疑偷他的東西的人，就是鄰居的孩子。於是，這個人看到鄰居的孩子時，總會覺得那孩子的一舉一動都像是在隱藏些什麼，這更加深了這個人的懷疑。而某天，這個人找到了自己的物品，此後，他看鄰居的孩子，就不會覺得那孩子的舉動像是偷他物品的賊了。

　　之所以想起這個小故事，是因為Chekov現在看Sulu就會一直想起Demora的言語。對天才領航員而言，他對舵手從沒有特別的情感，嗯……確切地說是，Chekov喜歡企業號上的大家，艦員們不僅是同事、朋友、戰友，他們更像一家人——特別是在這浩瀚無垠的宇宙裡，他們面對著未知的危險或是敵人，如此，更需要有值得信賴的人在你身後彼此照應。

　　舵手一直都是一個非常可靠的人。

　　他不僅僅是個開企業號的掌舵人，有時他還會做代理艦長，替他們的專門吸引各方危險的艦長坐鎮大局。不置可否的是，在可汗事件之前，大家僅僅知道Sulu是一名優秀的舵手，也是一位令人尊敬的戰士，卻沒有人看出Sulu也有著身為一艦之長的氣度。甚至，後來大家也得知，Sulu還是一名好父親。

　　Chekov覺得自己十分尊敬這名同事，但好像除了尊敬之外，就沒有其他的情緒參雜在裡頭了。俄羅斯青年不得不承認，那名十歲小女孩Demora的言詞「犀利」，確實影響了他對舵手的一些看法，使他不能再次公正客觀，不帶任何其他色彩的眼光去與舵手相處。

　　領航員做出了遇到這種微妙情況時，多數人會做的反應：小心翼翼地避開引起自己尷尬情緒的源頭。但年紀尚輕的他卻忘了，企業號上除了一大票精英之外，更有洞悉人心的狠角色存在。

　　Uhura是最先發現不對勁的人——不幸中的大幸是，還好是通訊官發現了，否則領航員還真不知道要怎麼跟除了她以外解釋自己心裡頭的矛盾。回想起來，那天剛好因為值班的關係，領航員與通訊官是同一班表，他們兩人也很有默契地——喔，這樣仔細一想，可能不是恰好，而是通訊官故意的——一同進出艦橋，甚至還一起去員工餐廳吃飯，喔！他們還剛好坐在一塊兒。

　　通訊官拿著自己的餐盤優雅地在領航員的左手邊坐下，這讓領航員整個人像觸電似的下意識地往旁邊挪了一下，他還咬著一截麵包，轉過頭來圓睜著雙眼盯著左手邊的人瞧。當Chekov發現坐在自己旁邊的人是長髮飛揚，可以去拍洗髮精廣告的，美麗與智慧兼具的迷人通訊官之後，Chekov其實是鬆了一口氣。這不能怪他啊，畢竟常常坐在他左手邊的人，是「那個人」啊！

　　

　　「什麼口味的，還喜歡嗎？」通訊官漾出甜美的笑容，用眼神暗示她的主詞是領航員嘴裡的那截被他口水浸濕的可憐麵包。

　　

　　不問還好，被這麼一問，Chekov居然有一種被嗆到的感覺。他不小心把麵包吐了出來，並咳了好一陣子，咳到連通訊官都嚇了一跳趕緊伸手拍拍他的背，但通訊官又意識到，噎到的人不能拍背，應該要用哈姆立克法……喔，好像也不用這麼麻煩，他們現在有更精良的設備專門處理這種被食物噎到的可憐狀態。

　　正當通訊官正在思考是否要趕緊召喚雞媽媽醫官來時，領航員已經恢復原本的氣色，看起來那口麵包應該已經沿著食道進入胃袋，或者被領航員咳出來落在餐盤裡了——若是後者，那麼Uhura並不怎麼想看那口麵包的屍體。

　　通訊官還想說些什麼來安慰、舒緩目前的氣氛時，領航員已經露出他的招牌笑容並抓抓頭化解了目前的尷尬。Chekov大概又說了一些俏皮話，他們之間的氣氛已輕鬆許多，一直到Uhura吃完她的沙拉後，他們之間的話題好像已經聊光了，這讓Chekov忍不住地忖了忖，自己跟通訊官這幾年有過的獨處機會是不是沒有超過兩隻手可以算出來的數字？不過同事這麼久了，彼此之間都有了心照不宣的默契，Chekov也感覺得到Uhura的沉默別有深意。

　　

　　「你……」一向伶牙俐齒的通訊官此刻頓了一秒，對於自己此時的結巴感到打趣，她牽起淺笑，繼續道：「最近有什麼心事，想跟我談談嗎？」

　　

　　領航員眨眨眼，然後迅速地甩了頭，這是人類下意識地否定情緒，但幾秒後，Chekov感到些許難為情，他低下頭去，輕輕地點了點頭。Uhura用不語及淺笑來鼓勵他們的天才少年開口，不過後者思索了一番後，實在不確定什麼問題應該問，什麼話不該講。

　　最後他偏著頭，皺著眉，抬眼，望了望坐在他身邊的、準備當一個專注的聆聽者的通訊官。

　　

　　「呃，那個啊……」好吧，他也只想得到這個問題，「中尉妳知道為什麼Sulu會跟他的伴侶分開嗎？」

　　

　　前方警告！啊，躲避不及……Chekov發現自己不是踩到地雷，而是直接站在炸彈上方了。

　　Uhura的笑容在那瞬間整個僵掉，並不是說她露出責怪的表情或是尷尬的反應，而是她似乎從未想到Chekov會向她詢問這問題，所以完全露出無法招架的架式，讓丟過來的球落地，搞得整個場面更顯難堪。

　　Chekov正想用什麼幽默的方式把這段冷掉的氣氛快速帶過，但Uhura卻出乎他意料地勾起了意味深長的嘴角弧度。

　　

　　「有的時候，即便你很愛一個人，但你們就是不適合在一起。」通訊官幽幽地說著，「不是他不好，或者你不好，就只是……你的未來或他的未來沒有適合對方可以停泊的區域。」

　　

　　年輕的少尉眨了眨眼，他深知中尉講出這一席話並不是為了要回答少尉的問題，某種程度上比較接近於情感的宣洩。關於這點，Chekov剛好可以理解，因為他們都親眼見證了Uhura的感情路——沒有不順遂，也不是磕絆跌撞，而是，真的就像美麗的通訊官所言，不是不好，就只是不適合。

　　就只是……不適合。

　　領航員低下視線，看著盤中剩下的沙拉，腦中咀嚼著方才通訊官短短的言語。

　　

　　※※※

　　那麼，怎樣的人才算適合？

　　Chekov轉轉眼珠，一邊動手在幫Scott改裝機器，一邊回憶著自己這幾年來的感情發展史。因為天資過人的關係，他一路跳級甚至才十七歲就坐上了企業號的領航員位子，在艦長拿到五年任務之後，Chekov才開始意識到自己被「囚禁」在外太空裡，當然，銀色女士是非常漂亮的籠子——要澄清一下，Chekov從沒有想要用貶低或者用負面的詞語去斷定自己所處的狀況。他喜歡太空、喜歡探險、喜歡企業號上的大家，否則他早就回母星去了。

　　不過也由於他大多數時間都待在企業號上，只要艦長不會突然異想天開跳到某顆星球上——美其名是做探索觀察實際上是跑去玩耍——而他們的瓦肯大副也不會因此而只使用人類那一半的腦袋行事的話，基本上大家都很安分地……或者說有點無聊地在企業號閒晃著。這也讓Chekov多了很多除了繼續研究星圖、跟Scott在機械部鬼混之外的時間——Sulu曾很認真又嚴肅地勸導過Chekov，千萬小心，不要被Scott帶壞，雖然Chekov至今還是不大懂Sulu說的被「帶壞」是什麼意思。

　　Chekov試著開拓自己的交友圈，一方面消磨多餘的時間，一方面他似乎應該多認識艦橋上以外的同事們。同時Chekov也意識到自己應該找找對象，而以他這段時間的經驗來說， Chekov總算得到了一個重要的結論：戀愛的化學公式永遠都在改變。

　　所以，通訊官說的那席話，又要怎麼去證明？人到底要怎麼在找不到正確公式的情況下得知對方就是自己唯一的解呢？

　　

_「所以，你喜歡我爸爸吧？」_

　　

　　為什麼孩子能夠那麼輕易地說出喜歡兩字，但大人卻要為這兩字而糾結痛苦？為什麼他們都已經有超曲速公式了，也向太空深處探索了三年多的時間，卻沒有人能寫出正確的感情運算式呢？

　　Chekov扁起嘴，他優秀的腦袋現在像是落入蜘蛛網中的昆蟲，卻是掙扎越被黏得死緊。

　　

　　「嘿，小子，把扳手給我。」輪機長的眉毛攪在一塊兒，但表情略顯困惑，「你今天根本心不在焉，我看去醫療灣那邊報到一下，拿顆止頭痛的藥丸好了……嘿，我認真的，快點把扳手給我，不然我怕你等一下用扳手打到自己的頭，那可不是吞藥丸就可以解決的事！」

　　

　　輪機長如此大聲嚷嚷後，領航員才回過神來。他乖順地將扳手交出，但腦中卻抗拒著去醫療灣找醫官的念頭，沒為什麼，畢竟如果被醫官檢查到身體任何小地方出了小毛病，肯定又是被追著挨針的。

　　就在輪機長接到扳手另一頭的同時，領航員突然像破土而出的幼苗那樣揚起頭來，那雙偏灰綠色的眼眸瞬間閃爍著某種不可思議的光芒，像是機器通了電終於可運作似的。

　　

　　「Mr. Scott！」領航員突然出聲，語氣中帶著些許興奮。

　　「怎麼了，小子？」輪機長像在拔河似的抽了抽那個扳手，卻發現艦橋上的小寵物力氣可真不小，「你先把扳手給我吧。」Scott不大理會對方發現新大陸似的興奮，反倒是比較緊張他的扳手拿不回來。

　　「我想問你一個問題，」還沒給輪機長反駁或拒絕的機會，領航員就繼續說下去，「你怎麼知道對方是不是適合你的人呢？」

　　

　　輪機長睜大雙眼，滿臉不可思議，他伸手在領航員的眼前揮了揮，還面露焦慮擔憂的神色。大概是連輪機長都覺得很詫異，領航員為什麼會跑來問他這個光棍這種問題呢？光棍之所以是光棍，不就是因為一直沒找到合適陪伴自己的人選嗎？

　　

　　「Chekov，我跟McCoy說一下，你等等直接去醫療灣找他。」Scott的雙眉相親相愛地都快結塊了，「我看你真的病的不輕，是不是前兩天艦長帶回來什麼奇怪的病毒結果害你意識混亂了啊？」輪機長小聲地碎唸著。

　　沒得到回答的領航員瞬間像熄滅的燈似的，整個人的光芒瞬間消散，他抿了抿唇，輕道：「我、我沒事啦。」輕輕地放開牢牢地抓著扳手的手，他撐起尷尬的笑容，伸手搔了搔頭，並聽從輪機長的吩咐，準備起身離開。

　　

　　當人見人愛的艦橋小寵物——這是某些艦員們私下幫Chekov偷取的綽號——站起身，直起腰來時，輪機長又突然喚住他。前者臉上浮現出略感歉意又有點不自在，還有那麼點不大好意思的表情，要看到輪機長的臉上演這樣豐富的情緒糾結還真不容易。

　　Scott清了清喉嚨，嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「小子，我是不知道你怎麼突然對這方面的問題感興趣了，但如果就我的看法來說，適合你的人，不一定是你最愛的人，也可能你不算特別喜歡她，但她就是在正確的時間出現了，於是你們就……嗯，就那樣啦。」輪機長說得有點彆扭，而領航員聽得有點模糊，「哎唷，就是有一種說法是這樣的，人不一定會跟自己這輩子的最愛結婚，共度一生。」

　　「那到底是跟怎樣的人共度一生呢？」Chekov敢覺自己有點混亂了。

　　「呃……」輪機長眨了眨眼，因為頓了幾秒也讓自己的思緒較為通順了些，「你的最愛可能你早就錯過了，也可能在你身邊有人的時候她才出現，不管怎樣，這個最愛不見得會跟你手牽手一起去看夕陽。但跟你牽手對抗全世界的那個人，她之所以會跟你在一起，很有可能就是在你最需要、最適合跟別人廝守終生的時候，她出現了。或許你不會像愛你的最愛那樣愛她，但你們彼此會願意跟對方待在一起，就、就這樣吧。」輪機長聳聳肩，還用袖子抹了抹額上的汗珠。

　　

　　Chekov歪著頭，若有所思地站著發愣了幾秒，接著他轉過身，默默地朝著醫療灣前進。

　　

　　※※※

　　「醫生，你覺得人遇到自己這輩子的摯愛時，會知道對方就是那個人嗎？」

　　

　　McCoy手裡拿著無針注射針筒，但臉上的表情像是被古董大卡車撞到那樣的詫異及困惑。看來那個把企業號當車子在改裝的輪機長說得沒錯，領航員果然病得不輕！不，盡責的醫官不認為僅僅是生病的緣故，也可能是那個宇宙級災難吸引器艦長，或是本身就兇手之一的輪機長，這兩人給才剛滿二十歲沒多久的領航員灌了什麼假酒導致的後遺症！

　　看來不好好地做個全身檢查就不能放這孩子回艦橋上去！

　　

　　「醫生？」

　　

　　領航員歪了頭，像極了一隻歪著頭的困惑可愛狗兒，他大概不大能理解平時伶牙俐齒說話從來不打結也不會用重複字眼罵人的醫生，為什麼會面露突然說不出話來的模樣。

　　可能從震驚中回過神來，McCoy朝Chekov比了個兩隻手指，臉上表情肅穆不容敷衍。

　　

　　「Chekov，這是多少？」

　　雖然覺得醫生的問題挺吊詭的，但領航員還是乖巧的回答：「二？」

　　「還好，視力沒有受損。」醫生碎唸有詞，並在自己的PADD上記了一筆。

　　「醫生，你沒有回答我剛才的問題。」Chekov堅持要聽到答案，雖然他現在被McCoy用針筒逼到只能乖乖地躺在生物床上。

　　「你小子大概是被隕石打到頭了，我等一下要幫你做個完整的檢查，給我乖乖躺著不要亂動。」醫生忙著搜刮著各種器材，並認真地在領航員身上掃描、檢查、甚至有時還用針戳了一下領航員的手臂，「問那什麼傻問題，怎麼可能會有人在當下就知道那是正確的人，通常都是在失去以後才會發現的。」

　　「為什麼？」Chekov本來還抗議、掙扎地想躲避那些可怕的針頭或不是針頭的注射器，可他一聽見McCoy的碎語立刻就把疼痛丟到黑洞裡去，「為什麼要等到失去之後才會知道呢？」這是什麼奇怪的理論？

　　醫生停下檢查的動作，並把抽到的檢體注射進試管裡，他一副過來人的模樣，語重心長地說著：「因為大多數的人在擁有時都不會懂得珍惜。」

　　「所以就來不及了是嗎……」Chekov落寞地說著。

　　「也不算來不及。」醫生頓了一下，繼續道：「有些人意識到不對勁就會趕緊抓緊時機彌補些什麼，有些人就像個傻瓜似的讓機會溜走了。」

　　「那會不會有那種……嗯，就是其實他很在意對方，卻沒有意識到自己很喜歡對方呢？」Chekov揉揉剛才被戳了一針的脖子，好奇地、趁勝追擊地問著。

　　「這種笨蛋像細菌一樣存在於宇宙的各個角落，只會繼續無限生殖，永遠都不會消失的。」醫生咬牙切齒地說著，大概想到了什麼難纏的疾病了吧。

　　「那麼醫生……」

　　「夠了青少年，你現在給我好好地躺著休息，不要再問什麼莫名其妙的問題了。你那小腦袋瓜除了裝些叔叔都不懂的知識之外，到底還被植入了什麼怪東西啊！」

　　「再一個問題就好，再一個！」大概是跟艦長學來的撒嬌攻勢，不得不說，很吃這套的醫生瞬時還真的愣了一下，一副「你小子好樣的，好的不學學壞的」卻又無法拒絕狗狗眼攻勢的無奈模樣。

　　「就一個，問完就快給我躺好。」本來充滿威脅性的語氣現在整個沒氣勢了。

　　「醫生，人要怎麼意識到自己喜歡對方呢？」

　　「這什麼鬼問題，我怎麼會知道。」醫生的眉毛出現了造山運動，他的樣子像是百般不願卻還是得哄小孩乖乖睡覺的新手爸爸，「哎唷，有些人就是天雷勾動地火，第一次見到對方就認定對方是唯一了——我知道這很古代的連續劇劇情啦，但也不是沒有發生過，不然戲幹嘛這麼演；也有那種細水長流日久生情型的。」

　　「細水長流？」

　　

　　不知是醫生用詞太過艱澀晦澀還是他那迷人的南方口音令領航員分心了，總之，領航員一臉困惑的模樣就像是沒聽懂爸爸說的床邊故事的內容的小孩一樣。

　　

　　「醫生你是說，那種感情類似是習慣了、自然而然了，所以就在一起了？就像……嗯，發酵？」

　　

　　發酵，一開始的時候沒有人會察覺，等回過神時，卻發現物質已經完全轉變。人不可能把已經發酵的麵團跟酵母分別開來，因為有機物分解的生物化學反應已經發生，這是不可逆的作用。

　　自然而然，不可分離。

　　

　　「這個嘛，嗯，大概就是那樣吧。好了，天才小子，你趕快給我躺平。」

　　

　　醫生擰著眉聳了聳肩，他很慶幸即便生了病但腦袋靈活度依舊的優秀天才為自己想到了很好的解釋方式。但醫生又像是想起了什麼，本來已經轉身準備離開，卻又轉身回來，帶點難言喻的表情望著對他眨著眼的領航員。

　　McCoy嘆了一口氣，最後輕聲說道。

　　

　　「說起來感情這件事實在難以捉摸，有時即便你發現身邊這個人就是在最合適的時間裡出現的最適合你的人，不過你喜歡人家，人家不一定喜歡你啊。」

　　

　　看來，戀愛真的不存在固定公式，有時等號的兩邊居然還不相等——不，這麼說來，等號就不等號了，也就是說，愛情裡沒有平等這件事。

　　感情的算式A的變數有時等於算式B的變數，但也可能在相同的公式裡，蹦出了兩個相悖的解——反正沒有正確解答，愛怎麼詮釋都無所謂。

　　Chekov看著漸漸離開的McCoy的背影，他整理了一下這兩天來他從通訊官、輪機長和醫生那裡得到的答案，並試著做出個漂亮的結論：喜歡的人不一定適合在一起；適合的人往往都是在剛好的時間點出現；當那個時間點來臨的時候，你就會注意到那個人的存在，不過卻無法保證會兩情相悅。

　　好複雜的結論。

　　Chekov看著蒼白的天花板，無奈地眨了眨眼，然後將生物床的被單拉起，蓋住自己的臉。

　　

　　※※※

　　目前統治這顆M級行星是綠色植物，雖然Chekov也有看到一些昆蟲，但目前為止他尚未看到有哺乳類動物的蹤跡。說也奇妙，本來這次的任務本來與他無關，但因為他們的艦長似乎又被什麼東西給感染引發了嚴重的過敏現象，醫生說什麼都不願讓艦長離開醫療灣。

　　想當然爾現在當然是由大副暫時坐鎮。

　　由於這顆星球滿是行光合作用的生物，所以身為植物學專家的舵手必須成為探索小組的其中一名成員。這次的任務總共有四名艦員一起下去進行探查行動，Chekov不在名單上，而且他也沒那麼想參與任務的進行。在聽到艦長被關在醫療灣後，領航員正巧與轉過頭去與沉思中的大副四目交接，後者相當有禮地詢問前者是否願意代替艦長去探查行星？而Chekov在那幾秒內確實沒想到什麼可以拒絕的藉口，於是只好摸摸鼻子換了裝就跟著下到類地行星去了。

　　大概由於Chekov拖延了點時間，所以待他踏到那顆行星的土壤時，其他三人看來已經分配好工作了，小組的領導人理所當然地就是他們最最沉穩優秀的舵手兼植物學家Hikaru Sulu莫屬。

　　Chekov看著另外兩人往西邊走了過去，與此同時舵手正轉過頭來望著自己，Chekov這麼長久的時間以來，從未在Sulu的那雙墨黑如宇宙般瞳眸裡讀取過太多的情緒，不知道是Sulu一向習慣隱藏各種情緒，還是Chekov自己本身就比較遲鈍？領航員認為應該是前者吧。

　　不過就算再怎麼不明瞭對方腦中的聲音，至少肢體語言是看得懂的。Sulu默默地望著自己，再加上另外兩名艦員往反方向走了，這就表示自己大概必須朝舵手走去，他們應該是同一組，是往東方向探查的夥伴。

　　Chekov扁了嘴，一方面覺得慶幸，因為Sulu對各種植物都略有研究，這就表示自己應該是安全的，在各種意義上；但另一方面Chekov卻莫名的緊張，或許是因為上次跟Demora相處，讓Chekov稍稍躲避了Sulu一陣子，再加上前幾天從各方收集而來的、關於感情這件破事的一些看法之後，他都還沒想到要用怎樣的態度去與舵手應對。但是，管他的，反正事情都走到這一步了，最差大概也就這樣了吧？嗯，應該吧。

　　當Chekov快要走到Sulu跟前時，後者突然比了一個要他停止繼續走的手勢。舵手的視線緊盯著領航員瞧，那表情讓領航員想起，他曾看過舵手閒來無事，與其他艦員練習各種近身搏擊術時，這兩者的表情是一樣的！雖然大多時候Sulu都是笑著跟艦員們切磋，但認真起來也是挺令人害怕的——不知道跟醫生說的，那次可汗事件時，Sulu做代理艦長的氣勢是不是一樣的？

　　動物遇到威脅，特別是看到眼前猶如獵食動物的氣場朝自己蔓延而來時，當然是下意識想趕緊轉身拔腿狂奔。Chekov想自己也是動物的一種，所以他嚥了口口水，即便Sulu大概只差一步就會攫住自己，他也想盡快扭頭逃跑。

　　

　　「別動，Pasha。」Sulu溫和地提醒他，這讓Chekov感覺到那嚇人的氣勢似乎已經消散，取而代之的是Sulu謹慎地朝他伸出手。

　　

　　更正，Sulu是朝Chekov的右肩伸出手。後者好奇地往自己的右肩望去，接著，他詫異地睜大了雙眼，不可思議地望著從自己右肩上緩緩地爬到Sulu手上的那隻昆蟲——是一隻翅膀全然透明，彷彿是泡泡色的蝴蝶。

　　那隻蝴蝶跟他在地球上看到的不同，那是一隻有著三對翅膀的蝴蝶，牠的身體也不是一般的咖啡色，真要說起來，可能是偏暗金色。那隻漂亮的昆蟲就這樣爬到Sulu手上，而舵手此刻露出一抹愉悅的笑容，就像是抓到了喜愛的昆蟲的孩子的模樣，得意、驕傲且開心。

　　正想開口的說些什麼的領航員，話還沒出口，正好刮來一陣風，從遠處吹到他的腳邊，在從他的腳踝處往他的髮梢吹拂過去。Chekov眨眨眼，突然意識到眼前的視野因風起之故，呈現捲起了眾多蒲公英的種子飛舞於空中的畫面。那些像地球上的蒲公英的種子越飛越高、越飛越遠，Chekov見到此風景，也笑了出來，並伸手在空中胡亂抓撈一把。

　　站在他身邊的舵手手中的那隻漂亮蝴蝶也因這陣風而展翅飛翔，Chekov見到，在那些蒲公英種子之間，也有幾隻透明蝴蝶的親友，正慵懶地拍著翅膀，優雅地飛舞著。

　　隨著視線往上延伸，Chekov才注意到繞著M級行星公轉的那兩顆衛星——就像月亮一樣，但那兩顆衛星一近一遠，掛在天幕上，映著涼涼冷冷的銀光。它們低垂著，就像母親垂下視線望著懷中嬰兒似的。

　　此刻，Chekov 才發現，這顆星球很美，比他從企業號上往下觀望時還美。尚未遭受到任何破壞的星球，是由大地之母悉心呵護著的珍寶。

　　

　　「這裡好美。」領航員不假思索地脫口而出。

　　舵手點點頭，視線緩緩地從天際降落回領航員的臉上，「走吧。」

　　

　　※※※

　　他們走了一段路後，進入了一座森林的邊緣，走在前方的植物學家停下腳步，在一顆看起來有百年樹齡的大樹旁蹲了下來，Chekov好奇地走到他身邊，也彎下腰瞅著Sulu拿出空瓶子，小心翼翼地將土壤挖起、放入，同樣的動作，也將小苗挖起、放入。

　　Chekov也想有一些貢獻，他伸手，主動將瓶子接過，放進外勤用的腰帶裡。

　　

　　「我們可以抓剛剛那隻蝴蝶嗎？」領航員似乎憋了很久，終於問出這個問題，他承認自己還惦記那隻美麗的昆蟲。

　　「怎麼了？」舵手笑著，問著。

　　「沒、沒什麼啦，我只是覺得牠很漂亮。」大概覺得自己的發言太幼稚了，Chekov又紅著臉說：「我們船上也有昆蟲學家啊，或許可以研究一下這個星球的昆蟲生態不是嗎？」

　　Sulu默然地望著Chekov，幾秒後勾起一抹大人式的微笑，「你有時跟Demora真的有點像呢。或者說，Demora跟你有點像？哈。」

　　「這不大對吧！我才不是小孩子呢，我已經成年很久了。」皺著眉，領航員略有微詞地抱怨著。

　　「在很多情況下，你確實跟孩子沒有兩樣。」舵手輕鬆地說著。

　　

　　而出乎領航員意料的是，幾秒後舵手居然大笑起來。領航員眼前的景象就是一向是完美先生的舵手現在像是終於放下那層偽裝，露出真實的模樣，他對此感到稍稍寬心，但一想到自己成了笑柄就升起微微的怒意。

　　他也蹲了下來並沒做多想地抓了一把泥土就往舵手臉上扔，被泥土球砸到的舵手沒生氣，反而也立刻抓了一把土直接往領航員臉上抹。一來一往地，沒有誰願意退讓。Chekov可是在雪國長大的孩子，這場丟泥土大戰對他來說根本小菜一碟，但泥土不比雪球，所以彼此回敬幾次之後Chekov終於受不了。

　　他決定不丟泥土了，乾脆直接趁機將舵手撲倒，讓他跌個四腳朝天！當反應不及的搏鬥高手Hikaru Sulu被比自己年少、且沒有任何搏鬥技巧的內勤領航員給撲倒在地時，確實露出了有點詫異的表情，但他還是無法控制笑意。雖然如此，舵手也沒有讓領航員繼續佔上風，彼此打鬧了一陣子後，雙雙癱倒在大樹邊，邊笑邊有一搭沒一搭的閒聊。

　　Chekov隨意抓了把泥土，輕輕地將其揉開，任深色的土壤粉碎在掌心、輕輕跌落回土地上。他的思緒飄呀飄，不禁地揣想著，這裡的泥土成份跟地球的類似嗎？氮、磷、鉀……還有些什麼呢？有這三樣，再加上陽光、空氣、水，植物就能好好地成長，那麼人呢？

　　

　　「Hikaru。」領航員緩緩起身，但是視線依舊停留在手中那把土壤上，「你下次什麼時候跟Demora見面？」

　　聞言，舵手挑眉，但他沒有坐起身來，只是默然地忖著，然後幽幽地開口：「不確定，或許是等我們再回Yorktown時。」

　　

　　也是，企業號又往深空裡走了一大段距離，就算想休假也得等下一次回Yorktown做補給吧。

　　

　　「這麼久才見一次面，有時會很難受吧？」Chekov說著說著，勾起了一抹貼心的淺笑，並轉頭望著倒在自己左側的人。

　　「習慣了。」

　　「習慣了？」Chekov頓了一下，輕輕道：「習慣分開了？」

　　「嗯。」他想了想，「所以我們才會分開吧。」

　　

　　領航員聽得出舵手說的「我們」指的是誰。他的目光仍舊停留在舵手那張猜不透情緒的臉上，但此時此刻，Chekov好似讀到了些許感傷。

　　會有誰習慣分開的嗎？或者說，接受了分離的痛楚，轉化成另一種動力，支撐自己往某個方向繼續前進？如果是這樣才走得遠，那麼，Chekov突然覺得，走不遠也不要緊吧。有些地方的風景就是會讓人傾心，並願意永遠常駐，那麼，為什麼不為此而停留？不知道呢，反正Chekov暫時也不曉得答案。

　　Chekov望著手上的塵土發愣，然後決定任它們回到該回去的地方。

　　

　　「就像養分一樣。」

　　

　　領航員轉頭，發現原先還躺倒在地的舵手已坐起身，若有所思地盯著Chekov手上那把正在慢慢跌落的土壤。

　　

　　「人體需要的營養不少，但有些營養，只要少量，就可以撐過漫長的一段時間。」舵手的視線緩緩地落在領航員的腳邊，像是在說給這塊土地聽似的，「愛情是種養分，是種滋潤，卻不一定是生活的必需品。感情是由不同成份所組成，激情燃燒後，剩餘的部份是否足夠延續一輩子，是每個人都要面對的課題。」

　　領航員似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，歪著頭，輕聲問著：「所以，你們需要補充營養，卻無法再從對方身上得到養分的意思嗎？」

　　

　　這句話聽起來怪怪的，卻有那麼幾分道理。

　　

　　「怎麼講得好像是藤蔓植物呢。」Sulu笑了起來，「不過，或許這就是愛情的原貌吧，我們都在別人身上找尋成就感、安全感以及滋養。」

　　Chekov看著Sulu的苦笑，下意識地出口想說點什麼安慰的話，他緊張地道：「沒關係的，有些宿主身上的營養、精力取之不完用之不竭，嗯、嗯……就像是艦長那樣？」領航員不確定這樣形容他所景仰的對象是否為稱讚，但，哎呀，管他的，「總之，我想Hikaru一定會再找到合適的……呃，養分提供來源？」

　　

　　Chekov語畢，回想方才的發言，現在自己都覺得有點詭異，他忍不住笑出聲來。見狀的Sulu也跟著笑了起來，兩人都為這段莫名其妙卻確切講中要點的言詞感到既搞笑又忍不住地認同著。

　　領航員看著舵手，心想著，是的，舵手一定會有新的停靠站。沒錯，在浩瀚無垠的宇宙中，總會找到可以停泊的地方，畢竟Sulu是最優秀的舵手，沒有他停不了的港灣，端看他是否有停靠的意願罷了。

　　他注意到舵手眼中一閃而過的惆悵，那絲情緒像流星，劃過天際，不復存在。而且，取而代之的是挾帶著寬慰的平淡悠然。不知怎地，Chekov有一種發現新大陸的興奮感！誰說舵手善於隱藏情緒？領航員這時就看到了那麼一點的小小破綻，不招搖，有點隱晦，沒有刻意隱瞞，且清晰可見。

　　當Chekov還沉浸在自己的小小成就的同時，Sulu已站起身，拍掉身上的泥土，逕自繼續往森林內走了幾步。Sulu停下來，轉頭，瞅著還坐在大樹旁、滿身粉泥的Chekov，後者眨著那雙可媲美可愛動物的水汪汪大眼，似乎還有點想賴在樹蔭下打滾似的。

　　

　　「Pasha，快跟上。」Sulu無奈地說著，並笑了笑。

　　

　　聞言，領航員跳了起來，迅速地拍掉身上的土屑，三步併做兩步跳，快速地跟上，並與舵手並肩而行。

　　

_「所以，你喜歡我爸爸吧？」_

　　

　　腦中閃過了Demora的聲音，Chekov勾起笑意。

**嗯，我想，可能有那麼一點吧。**

　　

　　※※※

　　Chekov說不清那是怎樣的感覺。

　　他偷偷地瞄了一眼坐在他左邊的舵手，後者正專注地在操控台上飛舞著他的手指。舵手的動作永遠都會讓領航員感到安心，因為無論再刁鑽、再不近人情的路線——雖然這是他畫出來的，但最快速、最省燃料嘛——舵手就是有辦法領著企業號上的眾人安全抵達目的地。甚至有時，舵手還會笑著稱讚他，說他的航線圖雖然龍飛鳳舞的，卻是最棒的路線。

　　Chekov想，或許，他喜歡待在Sulu的身邊，是因為Sulu給他一種難言喻的安全感，那種感覺不大像人家說的戀愛的激情，也不是所謂的單純的友誼，真要說起來，或許更偏向一種親情的領域。

　　有時候Chekov覺得自己真的像顆藤蔓，而Sulu是他穩定的光源，他只要找到Sulu，就知道那裡是正確的方向。

　　當然，這只是自己這個角度的看法而已。Chekov不很清楚Sulu又是怎樣的感覺，或許Sulu根本對自己沒有特別的意思。Sulu較為年長，又有過婚姻經驗，對他而言，Chekov很可能就是一個需要被照顧的對象，但又跟艦長那種被照顧的狀況不同。

　　或許、或許，對舵手來說，領航員就像自己的弟弟，所以，Chekov才會得到Sulu較多的關愛與溺愛。Chekov如此想著，雖然心中有那麼點酸澀，卻又覺得反正一切本來就勉強不來。

　　

　　「Demora說希望下次可以跟你一起吃飯，可以嗎，Pasha？」

　　

　　Chekov抬眼發現自己居然超級不專業地盯著Sulu發呆了那麼久，還被抓包。通常在工作時，舵手是不會談論工作以外的事，所以領航員轉首瞥了身邊環境一周，發現有些人三三兩兩地離開艦橋。看來可能午餐時間到了？

　　他乾笑兩聲，抓著頭，看來自己真的想得太入神，Chekov對此感到有點難為情。

　　

　　「Pasha？」

　　「嗯？」他回過神來，羽睫快速地撲了撲，「找我吃飯？為、為什麼？」他困惑著，但一出口就有點後悔，雖然他曉得Sulu知道自己不是不好的意思，但這麼說話實在有點無禮。

　　正當Chekov想開口解釋時，Sulu笑著回說：「我也不是很清楚，她只說上次問你的問題，你還沒回答她，她惦記著呢。」

　　

_「那你不會跟我搶爸爸吧？」_

　　

　　「喔……那個喔。」Chekov的腦中掠過Demora稚嫩的聲音和期待的眼神，「哈，我還是不知道怎麼回答她呢。」

　　「她到底問了你什麼？」舵手瞇起眼，感覺這一大一小的問題天才們正瞞著他進行些什麼怪交易似的。

　　「沒什麼。」領航緣故裝神秘地說著，接著他立刻站起身，笑著往餐廳的方向走去。

　　

　　雖然Chekov不是很確定Sulu的想法，但他決定默默地守護著Sulu，以及他可愛的小女兒。或許有一天，Chekov也會找到停泊的港灣，也或許Sulu其實就是那個港灣，只是不確定Chekov是否適合停在那裡罷了。

　　不管怎樣，都可以。領航員滿意地想著，他認為自己終於知道怎麼去選修戀愛學分了——雖然這堂課真的很難過關，但並不代表自己永遠都會被當掉。

　　Chekov對於自己做出的結論感到愉悅，他不會趁人之危，也不會假裝什麼都不在意。這樣很好，他很喜歡。

　　戀愛的公式變化多端，因人而異，適合你的變數，不等於就適合他人。所以，就這樣吧，就讓它自然發酵，該是你的，就不會跑掉。

　　領航員思忖著，滿足地如此想著。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　　Hello大家好，沒想到我居然可以在Chulu的本子裡跟大家見面。說實話啊，我從未想過可以出Chulu本呢，雖然Chulu是我踏進歐美圈後第二個跌坑的CP，但我當時真的是隨意地寫著文，想像著他們在宇宙裡漫遊的姿態，就僅僅如此而已。  
> 　　要不是這次的STB和Anton的事讓我真的很想為他們做些什麼……我搞不好這輩子都不會出Chulu本。對了，大家都知道，在STB裡，雖然電影很好看，不過Chulu被官方拆CP了啊！可惡啊，雖然我真的覺得官方寫得很好，但是我還是很心痛的。  
> 　　在一米八迅速地趕出封面之後——不誇張，我永遠記得，我是晚上7點左右跟他說我應該會出Chulu本，晚上10點左右，一米八已經完成封面，真的把我嚇傻了——我也盡快進行新篇〈發酵〉的寫作。  
> 　　我也想跟大家解釋一下〈發酵〉這篇文。這篇文的想法是來自於在STB裡，我看到至少三次Chekov在把妹，但幾乎都算失敗收場(擦汗)，反觀，Sulu就好像人生勝利組一樣，結了婚還有小女兒了呢！一開始我有點不習慣，因為我一直覺得Chekov才幾歲啊，但仔細想了一下，我後來覺得，嗯，電影這安排不錯，五年任務都快三年了，Chekov也差不多二十歲了。  
> 　　Chekov這孩子是個天才，在AOS第一集裡，派克艦長就刻意稱他「俄羅斯天才」，這或許也表示，Chekov應該是一路跳級上來的，如此，小熊的求學過程中，肯定很少跟同輩有來往。況且小熊可能花比較多的時間在專業上，如此，更不大可能跟異性有什麼接觸了，我猜啦。  
> 　　而五年任務裡，截至STB為止，看來並沒有發生什麼很宇宙級的災難，這表示一切都還蠻風平浪靜的，所以我想，小熊也長大了，對兩性之間也可能終於有時間去探索了——雖然從電影裡感覺是還不怎麼上手啦，哈哈，快跟小艦長學個幾招啊小熊！  
> 　　就這樣，我突然在想，會不會小熊其實對「感情」這個領域是很陌生的呢？他就像是個剛拿到工具卻還不知道怎麼使用的孩子一樣，但他又想要好好的使用這了不起的工具。於是，我想……那麼如果以小熊的角度來探索他與Sulu之間的關係，又會是怎樣的故事？  
> 　　所以我就……對不起，我不是故意要拆官方CP的囧 誰叫官方拆我CP  
> 　　總之，我希望能用小熊的角度去看感情是怎麼一回事，小熊得到的結論，其實也是我從身邊的朋友身上看到的結論：你喜歡的人，不見得適合你；適合你的人，會在正確的時候出現，但他可能不是你這輩子的最愛；你找到了那個適合的人，有可能你喜歡他，但他不喜歡你，反之亦然。  
> 　　如此，人如果能找到一輩子可以停泊的港灣、那個可以跟你攜手一輩子的人，是多麼有福氣的事呢？除了希望小熊幸福之外，我也希望大家也都能珍惜那個現在牽著你或者未來會牽著你的手的人。  
> 　　對於Chulu，我有一些想寫的梗，但我實在不能保證我是否可以生出來(抓頭)。以上是我對〈發酵〉這篇文的一些想法，另外，我個人很喜歡的是〈光系列〉那篇，因為〈光系列〉是緊接著我寫完00Q的30題之後所寫的文字，那個時段我寫的文字，我至今都還蠻喜歡的。或許，這也是一種理科生的浪漫？哈哈。  
> 　　最後提一下，我在寫〈發酵〉時，我一直在聽STB的片尾曲、OST〈Night on the Yorktown〉和非常適合Chulu的〈愛的飛行日記〉——還沒看過這隻fanvid的人一定要趕快去找來看啦！  
> 　　當我在寫小熊與Sulu在M級行星上抓到蝴蝶的那段，就是在聽OST，嗯……我想像著那畫面，應該很美吧？我想。  
> 　　就這樣吧，雖然有千言萬語好想說，但……若是可以，我盡量在往後的故事裡表達出來好了！最後的最後，希望拿到這本書的你，會喜歡這些Chulu的故事，若是你喜歡，那對我來說就是最開心的事了！  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 　　2016/7/30 Purple 於攝氏31度的房間裡  
> 　　


End file.
